Many painters, professional and non-professional alike, reduce the lives of their paint brushes and rollers by improper handling. It is common, for example, for painters to drop their brushes and rollers in a bucket filled with solvent so that paint may be dissolved from brush bristles and roller naps. Unfortunately, the bristles and naps, bearing the weight of the associated brushes and rollers, tend to become permanently set in a bent or flattened condition making such difficult to use at a later time. Also, brushes and rollers tend to become fully submerged in solvent thus requiring a painter to plunge his hands into solvent for brush or roller retrieval.
To overcome these problems, devices for supporting paint brushes in containers have been proposed. Many of these devices have parts from which brushes are suspended by their handles so that only their bristles are held submerged in solvent. Most of these devices, however, are complex in their construction making such difficult to use and costly to acquire. Consequently, commercial acceptance of such devices has, heretofore, been limited.